


So Very Broken

by GreenRogue



Series: In All their Angsty Hurt [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e21 Two Minutes to Midnight, Gen, Prompt Fill, Quote Challenge, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: for the quote prompt: Oh darling, you are so very broken and no one cares to noticeAn expanded conversation between Sam and Crowley at the end of s5e21 "Two Minutes to Midnight" I provide you with, more angst
Series: In All their Angsty Hurt [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	So Very Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Oh darling, you are so very broken and no one cares to notice"
> 
> As always I do not own SPN or the characters, I just like to hurt them-- this is short, I think one of the shortest things I've written. But I've got a plot bug in my brain that just won't quit and it's distracting.

* * *

Sam’s eyes looked wild. Their bright hazel hues danced in the dying sunlight with unshed tears and all Dean could do was scoff. Sam watched as he turned away from the deadly puppy dog eyes and scowl at the dry dirt under his feet. The thoughts in Sam’s head were running in circles, desperation tinged with hysteria as the clocked ticked down to the end.

“Let me guess. We’re about to have a talk”. Sam hunched his shoulders in, trying to appear smaller in light of his brother’s harsh tone. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want the last option to be their only option. He crammed his hands into his pockets before trying to catch his brother’s gaze.

“Look Dean, for the record—I agree with you,” Sam ignore the twinge of pain in his heart, “about me. You think I’m too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I.” a light scoff pushed its way up Sam’s tight throat and passed his cracked lips. He had to laugh at the situation—the end of the world—the apocalypse he started could only be stopped by the most worthless creature walking the planet. It was a funny concept.

“Believe me, I know—exactly how screwed up I am.” Dean glances at him before shaking his head. He goes to turn away but Sam presses on, taking a half step forward. “You, Bobby, Cas—I’m the _least_ of any of you.” Dean sighs and Sam can see the big brother concern churning under Dean’s softening gaze and the piercing pain in his heart lessens slightly.

“Sam—man—“he presses forward, talking over Dean with a crack in his voice.

“It’s true. It is. But—I’m also all we got.” Dean looks like he wants to argue, like some of the old instincts to protect and comfort are still kicking around. But as quickly as it appears, he stifles it down as Crowley saunters on by. Sam swallows hard and tries to listen to the demon ally, tries to ignore the quick side glances Dean throws at him. This churning feeling in his gut grows intensely as they talk about the demon’s ahead. The chance of the populace getting infected before the grand fight even starts has Sam’s breath catching in his throat.

‘ _This is all because of me’._

Sam watches Dean’s retreating back as he goes in search of Cas. The angel that saved his brother when Sam was took weak to do more than become a demon’s puppet. He cracks his neck and leans heavily on the side of the work shed. He’s trying in vain to ignore Crowley, the smug little toad is staring at him; a barely concealed look of exasperation and amusement alight in his eyes.

“Seriously moose, the amount of angst rolling off of you would be enough to feed the most gluttonous of demons. You and your flannel wearing brother have pulled over plenty of miraculous saves before.” Sam just shakes his head and glances at the demon.

“We’re not saving anyone, we’re just—fixing mistake. My mistakes. If hadn’t of let Lucifer out to begin with—”

“You mean if Squirrel hadn’t of shed blood in hell first—”

“That’s not the point—I was the catalyst that started this whole ordeal. If I hadn’t of died—if I had just killed Jake, or paid better attention—” Crowley tsked lowly and shook his head.

“If, if, if—Sam—You can’t live in if’s, there’s no profit in if’s. Why don’t you just get that fabulous head of hair out of our ass, and move on.” Sam stared at the ground by the demon’s feet, hands clenching tightly before turning away to look back at Bobby’s house and the remaining members of his family residing inside.

“You’re right, no point in thinking about past mistakes—but Crowley this is my mistake and I’m not going to let any more people suffer for my weaknesses. I’ve got nothing left, I’m no one Crowley—no one worth troubling over because I just make so.many.mistakes. I can’t let it continue, I just can’t. If I can do just this one thing right. If I can put the devil back in his box—maybe they’ll forgive me. Ah what do you care, you’re a demon--” Sam doesn’t wait for a response, doesn’t even bother to raise his gaze to meet the demon’s eyes as he turns away. His large frame hunched for another moment before Crowley watches as steel resolve rolls over the massive shoulders and Sam picks up his gate to join the others. He sighs again quietly to himself before shaking his head.

“Oh darling, you are so very broken and no one cares to notice.”


End file.
